ft_fantasia_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Magic
Dusk Magic is a Magic that involves the usage of nightmares and terror to demoralize, harm, and terrorize people. Description Is a Magic which allows the caster to create and/or control the nightmares of any creature. These nightmares are based with off the victims nightmares and can be used to attack, demoralize, or terrorize the person affected. The caster can also use this magic to paralyze, stun, or disorient foes with illusions or physical representations of nightmares to attack or help them. Spells Asteria's Spells Basic Spells •'Illusion of Pain': The user sees into the minds of its victim and uses its nightmares to attack him. [Basic/Draining/AoE Spell] |''' [Short-Mid Range] '''| [Cost: 2, 3, 4] •'Suffering Blast': Sends a blast of nightmare energy that hits the target causing them to feel drained from a nightmare of terror. [Draining/Blast/Status Spell] |''' [Mid-''Long Range''] '''| [Cost: 2, 3, 4] •'Nightmare Prison': Creates an area wide mist that sends people in a prison filled with their nightmares where they live out their nightmare while being drained of their health/stamina/magic. [Draining/AoE/Advanced Spell] |''' [Short-Mid Range] '''| [Cost: 2, 3, 4] •'Painful Kiss of Regret': A kiss is used to put someone to sleep instantly leaving them to feel drained and lose life. [Basic/Restraining/Draining Spell] |''' [Close Range] '''| [Cost: 2, 3, 4] •'Aura of Screams': An aura is surrounding the user which causes fear to others around with a terrifying sense which frightens those affected. [Defensive/Restraining/Booster Spell] |''' [N/A Range] '''| [Cost: 2] Makoto’s Spells •'Memento Merry-Go-Round:' Makoto touches his target and sends them into a dream sequence where they see every horror in their life at once overloading Their thought process and also making them horrified. This all happens in an instant. Spell, Single Target Range 2 •'Chaos Heartbeat:' The user’s right eye glows and a minor damage explosion will burst on the target and they start to feel a pounding in their head, the sound of their heartbeat will enhance and a ringing noise will play and make them freak out and begin to attack themselves in an attempt to get it to stop. After the spell wears off they will be drained of stamina. Spell, Single Target Range 2 •'Blackout Barrage:' The user forms a wave a darkness in both of their arms and fires off several projectiles outwards at the target, the black masses that are the projectiles will latch onto the Target when it makes contact and will begin to drain the mana/curse/blessing from the enemy and give it to the user as well as doing damage overtime and slowing down the enemy with the sticky nature of the spell. Spell, Single/Multi Target Range 2 •'Curtained Zone:' the user makes the area completely dark in a cloud of darkness and the enemies trapped inside of it will begin to see creatures of some kind, smiling at them which will likely disturb them a lot and make them uneasy, while that is going on it will hide the user in the cloud of darkness. Spell Range 2 Advanced Spells •'Nightmare of 1000 Deaths': A strong unbreakable nightmare which is invoked through touch in which the victim is forced to experience their worst nightmares and heart breaking moments 1000 times over until they are demoralized to the point of mental break. [Advanced/Draining/Restraining/Ultimate Spell] |''' [Close Range] '''| [Cost: 20] Navigation